produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Honggi
|birthday = March 2, 1990 |blood_type = AB |height = 176 cm |weight = 56 kg |website = Official Company Page |instagram = Official Instagram |twitter = Official Twitter }}Lee Honggi (이홍기) is a singer, songwriter, musician and member of the group FT Island. He was the vocal trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 48. Career Before Honggi was a member of FT Island he debuted as an actor in 2002. He started out as a child actor with a side role, but over the years, with his increased popularity, he gained more lead roles. In 2009 when Honggi landed a role in the drama You're Beautiful, it may have only received moderate success in Korea, but it received great international success, increasing Honggi's worldwide fame. In 2002, after his debut acting performance in Kkangsooni, where he sang a song track, many companies approached him to sign a singing contract. He ended up signing with FNC Entertainment, which was a small company at it's beginning. In 2007 Honggi debuted as the lead singer for FT Island. Since their debut, FT Island has garnered much success nationally and overseas. However, in recent years the band has focused less on producing mainstream music and participating on shows like Music Bank, so they have been mostly off the radar. Discography FT Island Albums Korean * Cheerful Sensibility (2007) * The Refreshment (2007) * Colorful Sensibility (2008) * Colorful Sensibility Part 2 (2008) * Cross & Change (2009) * Double Date (2009) * Five Treasure Box (2012) * I Will (2015) * Where's the Truth? (2016) * Over 10 Years (2017) Japanese * So Long, Au Revoir (2009) * Japan Special Album Vol 1 (2010) * Five Treasure Island (2011) * 20 (Twenty) (2012) * Rated-FT (2013) * New Page (2014) * 5..... Go (2015) * N.W.U (2016) * United Shadows (2017) * Planet Bonds (2018) EP Korean * Jump Up (2009) * Beautiful Journey (2010) * Return (2011) * Memory in FTISLAND (2011) * Grown-Up (2012) * Thanks to (2013) * The Mood (2013) * What If (2018) Japanese * Prologue of F.T. Island: Soyogi (2008) Single Albums * "The One" (2009) * "I Believe Myself" (2009) * "Raining" (2009) * "Flower Rock" (2010) * "Brand-new Days" (2010) * "So Today..." (2010) * "Satisfaction" (2011) * "Let It Go!" (2011) * "Distance" (2011) * "Neverland" (2012) * "Top Secret" (2012) * "Polar Star" (2012) * "You Are My Life" (2013) * "Shiawase Theory" (2013) * "Beautiful" (2014) * "Mitaiken Future" (2014) * "To the Light" (2014) * "Puppy" (2015) * "Just Do It" (2016) * "Paradise" (2018) * "Pretty Girl" (2018) Singles * "Lovesick" (2007) * "Thunder" (2007) * "Until You Come Back" (2007) * "After Love" (2008) * "Heaven" (2008) * "Bad Woman" (2009) * "I Hope" (2009) * "Hello Hello" (2011) * "Like Birds" (2011) * "Severely" (2012) * "I Wish" (2012) * "Memory" (2013) * "Madly" (2013) * "To The Light" (2015) * "Pray" (2015) * "Take Me Now" (2016) * "Lovesick" (2017) * "Wind" (2017) Collaborations * "I Am" (with Cheetah) (2018) OST * "I Think I Saw Love" (Insooni is Pretty) (2007) * "One World" (On Air) (2008) * "Tears are Falling" (Love Song 2008) (2008) * "Still" (여전히) (You're Beautiful) (2009) * "Don't You Know" (Master of Study) (2010) * "Sad Promise" (TWENTYth Urban) (2010) * "Haruka" (Muscle Girl) (2011) * "Istuka" (Muscle Girl) (2011) * "Even If It's not Necessary" (Heartstrings) (2011) * "Neverland" (Ozuma) (2012) Solo Albums * AM302 (2015) * FM302 (2015) OST * "Lately I" (요즘 나는) (Unstoppable Marriage) (2007) * "Promise" (약속) (You're Beautiful) (2009) * "JUMP" (Passionate Hello) (2013) * "Goodbye" (Passionate Hello) (2013) * "The Two of Us" (우리 둘이) (We Got Married Global Edition) (2013) * "I'm Saying" (말이야) (The Heirs) (2013) * "Words I Have Yet To Say" (아직 하지 못한 말) (Bride of the Century) (2014) * "When Love Comes" (사랑이 올 때) (Modern Farmer) (2014) * "Do or Die" (Modern Farmer) (2014) * "Raise Me Up" (Switch: Change the World) (2018) Filmography Music Videos FT Island * I Am Happy (2007) * Lovesick (2007) * FT Island (unofficial) (2007) * Thunder & Only One Person Part 1 (unofficial) (2007) * A Man's First Love Follows Him to the Grave & Only One Person Part 2 (unofficial) (2007) * I Think I Saw Love (unofficial) (2007) * Until You Come Back (Unofficial) (2007) * Tears Are Falling (unofficial) (2008) * Friendship (2008) * Soyogi (2008) * After Love (2008) * Girls Don't Know (unofficial) (2008) * Heaven (2008) * Bad Woman (2009) * Missing U (unofficial) (2009) * I Hope (2009) * Raining (2009) * Flower Rock (2010) * Brand New Days (2010) * Treasure (2010) * Love Love Love (2010) * So Today... (2010) * Haruka (2011) * Hello Hello (2011) * Satisfaction (2011) * Let It Go! (2011) * Like Birds (2011) * Distance (2011) * Severely (2012) * Neverland (2012) * Stay (2012) * Top Secret (2012) * I Wish (2012) * Polar Star (2012) * You Are My Life (2013) * Freedom (2013) * Orange Sky (2013) * Memory (2013) * Madly (2013) * Beautiful (2014) * Mitaiken Future (2014) * Be Free (2014) * To The Light (2014) * To The Light (2015) * Pray (2015) * Primavera (2015) * Pupp (2015) * You Don't Know Who I Am (2016) * Take Me Now (2016) * Just Do It (2016) * Shadows (2017) * Love Sick (2017) * Wind (2017) * Paradise (2017) * Hold The Moon (2018) * Pretty Girl (2018) Solo * AM302 (2015) * Insensible (2015) Collaborations * I Am (2018) Television Drama * TV Original Fairytale: Bicycle Thief (2002) * Magic Kid Masuri (2002) * There's a Light at the Tip of My Fingernails (2004) * Kkangsooni (2004) * Freezing Point (2004) * Flower Butterfly and Sunflower (2005) * Winter Child (2005) * Unstoppable Marriage (2008) * On Air (2008) * Style (2009) * You're Beautiful (2009) * More Charming By the Day (2010) * My Girlfriend Is A Nine-Tailed Fox (2010) * Muscle Girl! (2011) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Cheongdam-dong 111 (2013) * Bride of the Century (2014) * Modern Farmer (2014) * A Korean Odyssey (2017) * I hate you Juliet (2019) * Melting Me Softly (2019) Variety * Good Daddy (2008) * Inkigayo (2009) * Mnet Scandal Idol Show (2009) * 100 Points out of 100 aka Oh! My School (2010) * Oh My School (2010) * We Got Married Global Edition (2013) * King of Mask Singer (2015) * Coming Out FTISLAND (2015) * King of Mask Singer (2017) * The Life Academy (2017) * Night Goblin (2017) * Legendary Bowling (2018) * Find F.T. Island (2018) * Produce 48 (2018) Film * Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * How to Steal a Dog (2014) Theater * A Midsummer Night's Dream (2009) * Vampire (2014) * Those Days (2016) Awards Solo Gallery Promotional Lee Honggi FM302 Promo 1.png|"FM302" Lee Honggi Pretty Girl Promo 1.png|"Pretty Girl" Lee Honggi What If Promo 1.png|"What If" (1) Lee Honggi What If Promo 2.png|"What If" (2) Pictorial Lee Honggi Anan Interview.jpg Trivia * He has a dog names Elisya * He has a younger sister * When he was young he dreamed of being a police officer and actor * He is short sighted * He wore tights during his High School graduation * He can beatbox and rap * In his spare time, he likes to sleep. But his other hobbies include cooking, listening to music, playing soccer, and nail art. * He is good at playing soccer * His band members say he talks too much * He is best friends with Simon D and Heechul (Super Junior) * The first time he changed his hair color, he cried because he thought he would get hate from fans * His favorite season is winter * His favorite color is blue * His favorite food is Samgyetang * He doesn't like green peppers * His favorite fruits are watermelon and sweet melon Category:Produce 48 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Vocal Category:FT Island